Happy Groundhog's Day!
by Alexriolover95
Summary: What Alex and Blu's first Groundhog's Day was like in Minnesota. Happy Groundhog's Day everyone! Hope there's more winter!


**Hey guys!**

 **So, today, in the morning, I was really cranky, didn't feel like I wanted to do anything, but I still had to go to classes… Maybe it was because I woke up a little too early or I had too much bunch, I don't know! It was just one of those days…**

 **But… My last class is a class about films and we watched Charlie Chaplin's Modern Times, and it just made me laugh and really put me in a very good mood! Plus, this is my last day of classes for the week, so I have a long weekend!**

 **Now, today's Groundhog's Day, which is celebrated in the U.S. on February 2, if you don't know what it is, it basically is a day where supposedly (Since this holiday is based on folklore) if a groundhog emerges from his burrow on a cloudy day, spring will arrive earlier, if he comes out and it's sunny and sees its shadow, going back inside, then winter will go on for six more weeks of the year.**

 **Anyway… I think I made you sleepy from you listening to me talk, so here's the story!**

* * *

Morning came to Moose Lake, Minnesota and two very young macaws, sleeping next to each other in a cage, woke up when the sun got in their eyes. One of them, a Blue macaw, yawned and shook the macaw next to him.

"Wake up Alex, come on, before Linda has to go to school." The Blue macaw tried to get Alex, who was a a Scarlet, up.

"Blu, leave me alone…" Alex complained, trying to bat Blu, the Blue macaw, away with his wing.

"Fine…" Blu sighed and first unlocking the cage door, flew out, flying outside of the house the two were in.

Alex was at peace, dreaming about something wonderful, he didn't want anything to disrupt his beautiful moment. That is until something cold landed on him…

"AHHH!" Alex shouted as now he got up, completely cold.

"Should have woken up." Blu laughed.

Alex shivered as he wiped away the snow from his red feathers, his feathers getting a bit dark from the soon melted water. Alex looked at Blu with a very annoyed expression.

"You know, you're lucky I love you like a brother Blu…" Alex said under his breath.

"And I love you too Alex." Blu replied as he put a wing around the Scarlet chick.

Alex and Blu have been living in a house with a girl called Linda for less than a year, since Linda found the two in a crate on the sidewalk, taking them in with her and taking great care of the two. And the two young chicks were growing to like their new lives, getting used to how humans lived and discovering many new things they enjoyed, like hot chocolate.

As Alex was feeling cold from the snow Blu dumped on him and Blu laughing at him, Linda came into the room the two chicks were in, with a smile on her face.

"Hey boys, ready for breakfast?" Linda asked.

Both Alex and Blu nodded their heads with a smile and perched on Linda's shoulders, Linda then walking downstairs to the kitchen, where her mother just finished up making breakfast for the three. Linda's mother, Catherine, put on a smile as she was just putting down some cooked eggs from a pan onto a plate.

"Good morning sweetie." Catherine greeted her daughter. "And to you two as well." Catherine also greeted their two little birds.

"Thanks mom." Linda said and Alex and Blu squawked softly.

"Oh and looking froward for the Groundhog's Day celebration at school?" Catherine remembered what today was.

"Yeah I am, I hope the groundhog comes out and then goes back in, so we get more snow." Linda said as she hoped for more snow days, so she can spend more time with her birds.

"Well, we're pretty far up north sweetie, I'm sure there will still be plenty of snow." Catherine reassured her daughter.

Alex and Blu were confused. Never have Linda or her mother mentioned Groundhog's Day to them and they were wondering what it was. They both stopped making their breakfast and came in front of Linda with puzzling looks on their faces.

"What's wrong you two?" Linda asked. "Did I never tell you about Groundhog's Day?"

Alex and Blu nodded with heads, "Yes".

"Oh, well basically, if the groundhog comes out of his burrow on a cloudy day, then spring will come earlier, if the groundhog comes out on a sunny day, but goes back in after seeing his shadow, then winter will still go on for six more weeks." Linda explained.

Alex and Blu then understood a bit more clearly, but they still were puzzled and they wanted to know more, but Catherine disrupted them.

"Oh sweetie, your bus is coming very soon, better get your things ready." Catherine advised her daughter.

"Yes mom." Linda replied as she finished up her breakfast and then ran to get her school stuff ready.

As Linda and Catherine, with Blu and Alex on Linda's shoulders, waited for the bus, Alex and Blu looked around for any groundhogs, but didn't see any. As the school bus came, Blu and Alex got off Linda and now onto Catherine's shoulders, while Linda ran off to board the bus.

"Bye mom, bye boys!" Linda shouted as she got on the bus, her family waving her goodbye for the day.

As the bus's doors closed and continued to go pick up more students, Catherine, with Alex and Blu, went back inside. As they got inside, Alex and Blu, thankful for being back inside where the heat was, flew up to their room, bored as they couldn't wait for Linda to come back home from school.

"So what should we do?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, maybe we can…" Blu started, but stopped as something caught the corner of his eye. "Was that what I thought it was…"

Blu turned to look out the window fully and focused on a certain spot. From a hole in the ground, he saw what looked like a brown creature of some sort. The creature not yet poking its head out of the hole, like it was uncertain whether or not to go outside.

"I think that's a groundhog…" Blu said slowly and unlocked the window, he was about to go out, only for Alex to stop him.

"Blu, what do you think you're doing?" Alex asked.

"Oh come on… You aren't curious?" Blu answered.

"Not really, no." Alex replied, just wanting to stay inside.

"Well suit yourself, I'm going to see whether or not it's a groundhog." Blu said determined and flew out into the cold air and down on the ground, going to whee the hole was.

"Blu, this isn't really a good idea…" Alex said quietly as he was ready to rush to Blu to help him.

Meanwhile Blu got to the hole and saw the bright white of the creature's eyes, but other than that, everything was dark in there. Blu slowly walked more and more towards the darkness.

"Hello there, my name's Blu, what's your's?" Blu asked, as if the groundhog actually understood him, but the groundhog didn't.

As Blu came closer, suddenly the creature came out, moving out of the burrow, like he wanted to attack Blu from Alex's view point, but really he just was coming out of the hole to check whether or not it was sunny or cloudy.

"Blu!" Alex shouted as he then dived down to save his adopted brother, only for his concerns to become worthless.

As the groundhog stopped moving up, Alex stopped as well in midair, keeping himself above the ground, with his wings flapping as he saw the groundhog's behavior.

The sun above Moose Lake was up and the groundhog saw its shadow, the shadow towering over little Blu as he just stood there in awe. After the groundhog stood there for a minute, he then went back inside its burrow, ignoring Blu like he was never there, only going out to, of course, check on the weather.

"Blu, are you crazy?" Alex asked as he felt relieved Blu wasn't hurt, landing down next to his adopted brother.

"That was amazing…" Blu said as he turned to look at Alex, who had an annoyed look on his face.

"Come on, the groundhog's gone, lets go back inside the house before we freeze." Alex told Blu, beckoning him to go back inside.

"Yeah good idea, how about we ask Catherine to make us another cup of hot chocolate." Blu suggested.

"I could use another cup." Alex smiled.

And so when Linda came back home from school, telling her mother and her birds the wonderful celebration they had in school, Alex and Blu, well they decided to not say a word of how they spent their day when Linda asked them. Only to say that it was good and nothing else, the two boys giving each other nervous chuckles.

And so that is how Alex and Blu's first groundhog's day in Minnesota went.

The End.

* * *

 **Well guys, sorry if I did a bad job, I really wanted to get this up before the day ended!**

 **And again, Happy Groundhog's Day**


End file.
